


Live confessions

by minatozagays



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minatozagays/pseuds/minatozagays
Summary: A VLive is all it takes for them to confess.





	Live confessions

**Author's Note:**

> At this point everyone knows this SaMo VLive, so I decided on adding a story to it.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta (@likeuwuahh) for dealing with all my grammatical errors, my nonsense and for always being so supportive. You're amazing, really.

Momo opened the door, leaving her suitcase on the side. She was ready to lie down on her bed, tired from a long day, when she froze at the view in front of her.

“Momo?” Sana's voice behind her brought her back to earth, “Which side do you want?” 

They were in their hotel room in Osaka. It only had a king sized bed, and Sana was sitting on the edge of it, looking at Momo. The short-haired girl avoided Sana's gaze, turning around and focusing on unpacking some bathroom stuff. 

“Momoring?” 

“Yeah,” the older sighed, “I don't mind, choose whichever side you want.” 

Weird.

That's how Sana would describe Momo's behaviour lately. It had been weeks - months, even - Momo had been acting differently around Sana. They had always been the best of friends, relentlessly messing with each other, not afraid of showing how much they cared for one another when they needed to. 

But Sana wasn’t blind. She had noticed a few things, really small details when she was around Momo, especially when they were alone. Like how Momo's gaze avoided meeting Sana's most of the time, how the older blushed when Sana showed a tiny bit of affection to her. Even how Sana found Momo's eyes stealing glances from her lips, cheeks shining red afterwards.

Or how Momo had tried so badly to not get paired with Sana for the hotel room, but everyone else had already made up their minds, and Sana hadn't complained. She wanted time alone with Momo to make things go back to normal, so this way she'd have the chance to talk about it.

She got up from bed and approached Momo, kneeling down next to her and hugging her, “Then I'll choose your side so we can cuddle!” 

Momo tensed up under Sana's touch, trying to ignore the girl being so close, “As you want then, but if I kick you in my sleep, it's on you.” 

“You would never!” Sana faked a hurtful voice, her lower lip popping up just enough for the perfect pout. 

Momo smiled, visually relaxing but still not facing Sana, “Try me.” 

“You're so mean… Even Jeongyeon said you don't hit her that much anymore.” 

“I got used to her presence at night, I guess.” 

Momo picked up a hoodie, a pair of sweatpants and some underwear from her suitcase. She filled a separate bag with her bathroom goodies, carrying it in her left hand. She turned, finally ready to face Sana, but not expecting the girl's face to be so close. She almost lost her balance when she tried to move away from her. Sana smirked upon inciting such a reaction. 

“Imma take a shower, then we can do that V Live you keep insisting on.” She got up and headed to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. 

Sana sighed, texting their managers about said V Live and getting the room ready for it. Her plan had started.

* * *

“Should we wait for them to join?” Momo said, looking at the phone resting on the table in front of her. 

They were in the middle of the room, two managers sitting on their bed behind the camera. Sana had moved some furniture around, so they could fit a desk and two chairs between the wall and the table. 

“Isn't it our first V Live alone?” The younger said, smiling at the camera and then at Momo, who just frowned. 

“I… think so?” 

“It is!”

“You're right,” Momo smiled, “It's the first time to call one of them ‘MoSa’.”

Sana nodded in return, and Momo's smile grew bigger, remembering how just a few minutes before, Sana had suggested that name.

_“What should we name the livestream?” Sana asked from her sitting spot behind the table as Momo finished combing her hair, “I want it to be special.”_

_Momo shrugged as she went out of the bathroom, kneeling down to search for some bags behind her suitcase, “I don't know, whatever you want, really.”_

_“What about MoSa?” The younger said, eyeing Momo curiously as she got up, “Like a couple! MoSa!”_

_“MoSa…” Momo whispered, slightly shaking her head as some dreamy thoughts crossed her mind, “What about this, then?” She shook the bag full of food she was holding in front of Sana's face before dropping it next to the desk._

_Sana reached for Momo's hands, smile only growing bigger as the older one held hers, “MoSa's food, then?”_

_Momo looked at her after rolling her eyes dramatically, “Really, so original.”_

_Sana whined and pulled Momo towards her, almost making her lose balance if she hadn't used Sana's shoulder to stabilize. Sana was looking up at her, eyes shining with a light Momo had never seen._

_“You don't like our couple name, Momoring?” There was something in Sana's voice, Momo noticed, hidden beyond Sana's words. She moved closer, Sana smirking at her._

_Momo spoke after holding her breath for a few seconds, “Don't worry, I actually really like it.”_

_Sana wanted to close the distance. She knew how to read “the signs”. And at this point, it wasn't a sign. Momo's eyes were screaming, begging for Sana's attention. And it was weird, considering Momo's behavior during the past months._

_But before they could do anything, the managers knocked on the door, and the spark in Momo's irises was gone._

_“I'll open up.” Was all Momo said._

_“O-okay.”_

Few minutes into the V Live and Sana and Momo seemed to have forgotten they were in front of a camera. Momo kept whining at everything Sana did, just to get the younger one to blink at her cutely and move onto the next joke.

“You have to cover the brands, Momo!” Sana was reaching for Momo's yogurt, the short-haired girl complaining, saying it was hers, “Have you never done a V Live before?”

“No, I haven't, give my yogurt back!”

Sana gave in, but looked at Momo with a raised, inquisitive eyebrow, “You've never done a V Live?”

Momo smiled, looking down to her knees and placing her yogurt somewhere safe, “Yes, I have…”

“You shouldn't lie, Momo-chan…” Sana leaned a bit closer, voice playfully playing on her tongue and her hand resting on Momo's knee, caressing it, “Mommy knows you're a good girl.”

Momo's breath got caught up in her throat before she turned to face Sana, slowly. For their managers, it was just another joke, but Momo felt it. The way Sana squeezed her thigh, and the way she was looking at Momo, teasingly. How Sana's eyes shone, but this time, Momo thought, she could read what it meant. And it sent a shiver down her spine. 

However, before Momo could react, Sana broke into laughter, leaning on her shoulder and squeezing her thigh once more. Momo smiled then, forgetting about what she had just seen in Sana's eyes, and they kept going with the V Live.

* * *

After laughing and singing for a while, Sana complained about being hungry, so they decided to start their eating show. While Momo had her meal ready, Sana had to cook her noodles. She reached for a kettle she had prepared, handing it to Momo. 

“Can you fill it with water?” She asked with the sweetest voice. 

Momo could only nod at her. She got up and walked to the bathroom, not missing the way Sana chased her with her gaze, smiling at the younger girl while she read some comments.

 _"Okay, Momo, chill."_ She was looking at her reflection in the mirror while the filled-up kettle heated up, _"She's only acting this way because of the V Live, stop being so delusional."_ She takes the kettle back and sighs at herself before going out of the bathroom, noticing how her friend is looking at her with a frown.

Momo faked a smile, pouring the hot water in Sana's cup noodles. The younger started mixing them, and soon, her and Momo ate them. 

Few minutes later, Sana was done with her noodles, and Momo opened her yogurt. She noticed how Sana was looking at it, and then at Momo, with pleading eyes. 

“Momoring…” She started, “Can I have some of your yogurt?”

“Hmm…” Momo thought about it for a second, “Sure.” 

She was ready to hand Sana the container when she saw her leaning closer, slightly opening her mouth. She wanted Momo to feed her. 

_Great_. 

She took the spoon, filled it with some yogurt, and offered it to her. Sana smirked, moving her eyes from Momo's smile to the spoon. Momo didn't miss the way the younger girl licked her lips, and Sana noticed how Momo's mouth slightly parted at her gesture. Her mischievous smile grew wider. 

After Sana finished eating the spoon of yogurt, Momo gave her another one, gaze never leaving Sana's lips. She fed her again, and again, and the next time Momo tried feeding her, Sana started laughing, hiding her face on Momo's neck. 

One of the managers cleared her throat, bringing Momo back to reality. She looked at the phone recording, felt Sana's breath on her neck, and started laughing, too. Nervously. 

_"If you survive this, Hirai, you'll be a legend."_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Momo was trying. Really hard. But Sana wasn't making it any easier.

Both girls were done eating and had started talking to their fans about their shows, music, anecdotes… whatever. Momo couldn't really focus on any of that, even if she tried.

Next to her, Sana's gaze kept landing on Momo's lips every now and then, and her hand was resting on Momo's knee, stroking and squeezing from time to time.

And the worst part is that Momo loved it. She loved any physical contact with Sana, and her attempts at hiding it were anything but successful. Sana would squeeze her knee, move her hand slowly up halfway Momo's thigh and then, only then, she'd look at Momo and make a comment to the camera. 

It was almost as if Sana was torturing her. Testing her.

And, to be fair, she was. Or, at least, that was her plan. Sana knew what was going on in Momo's head, Sana knew there was something her friend wasn't telling her, and she wanted to make the girl confess. 

After all, it's been weeks Sana _knew_.

_“I don't know, Dahyun…” Sana was moving around some of the vegetables on her plate while Dahyun finished her meal, both girls home alone, “It's not like she'll talk to me.”_

_“Sana, I'm telling you,” The younger girl answered, “There's something up with her and you need to ask her.”_

_“Maybe she just wants some time for herself.” Sana said, cringing at her own words because she knew that wasn't true._

_“That's bullshit!”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because Momo never wants to be alone, you should know that.”_

_“I know, I just…” Sana sighed, “Why would she be avoiding me then?”_

_“I don't think she is-”_

_“Why would she look away whenever I look at her?” Sana dropped her chopsticks on the table, “Why would she walk away whenever I try getting closer to her? Why would she stay away for so long I don't even remember the last time I heard her say my name?”_

_“Sana I-”_

_“I guess I did something wrong, something to upset her, but every time I try asking her, she finds an excuse and leaves... she keeps avoiding me and I have no idea why.”_

_“Sana…”_

_“I just miss her.” She concluded, looking down at her plate. She got up and threw the few vegetables into the trashcan, putting her plate in the dishwasher._

_“Sana.” Dahyun called again, heavy eyes fixed on the Japanese girl._

_“What?” Sana's eyes were glassy now, “I've always known her so well, what she feels, what she thinks…” Sana sat down next to Dahyun, “Or at least, I thought I did.”_

_“You do, Sana. I've never seen two people as connected as you two. In every way.” Sana smiled at that, “And… I shouldn't be telling you this, but Momo is dumb.”_

_“She's not, she's one of the smartest people I've ever known, she kno-”_

_“No, I don't mean that kind of dumb. I mean…” Dahyun took a deep breath, “I mean let's-avoid-the-girl-I-like kind of dumb.”_

_Sana frowned, eyes lost in Dahyun's. She didn't react for ten long seconds, and just when Dahyun was about to add something else, the rest of the members opened the dorm door. They waved at the pair, most of them heading to their rooms, but Momo walked to the fridge, kissing Dahyun's head on her way._

_Sana sniffed, sighing loudly, finally reacting to Dahyun's words, “You're definitely wrong.”_

_“And you're definitely blind.” Dahyun said, getting up and leaving the kitchen._

_Sana looked down at Dahyun's plate, shaking her head while she picked it and the chopsticks to put them in the dishwasher. Momo was eating some yogurt, leaning against the kitchen counter, covering the machine's door._

_“I need to put this in the dishwasher, can you move?” Sana's voice was low and, to anyone, it would have sound tired._

_For Momo, there was more. She moved one step to the right, opening the door for Sana who put the plate and chopsticks in it. She closed it then, leaning on the counter again and going back to her yogurt, eyeing every movement her friend did next to her._

_Sana wanted to talk, wanted to reach for Momo's hand and ask her how her day had gone. But she didn't. She walked away, Dahyun's words echoing in her head, her heart beating faster at the thought. At the possibility that-_

_“Sana.”_

_She turned around, rubbing her eye to prevent a tear from falling._

_“Yeah.” Was all she said._

_Momo was looking down at her yogurt, playing with the spoon, voice so small Sana could barely hear her, “Do you want some?”_

_“Eh?” Sana furrowed her eyebrows, the hint of a smile reaching her lips._

_“Yogurt. Do you want some?” Momo wasn't looking at her, but Sana didn't need her to._

_She closed the distance between them, hugging her friend so tight she almost dropped the yogurt._

_“Thank you, Momoring,” Sana whispered, “But it's okay. I'm okay.”_

_“Alright, then.” Momo smiled, her eyes shining._

_Sana broke the hug, walking towards her room, and Momo stayed in the kitchen. Soon, Nayeon joined the older girl, and Sana could hear both girls talking._

_“Can I have some of that yogurt Momo? It looks so good.”_

_“You know I never share my food, that's my number one rule.” Momo said._

_Sana smiled to herself._

But after all her attempts to call Momo's attention, to Sana she seemed to be dealing with it quite well. Momo kept smiling at her, and Sana started to doubt her best friend really had any romantic feelings towards her.

So she did what she did best: smile, and after another whole hour of giggles and singing, they concluded the V Live. Managers left a few minutes later, wishing them goodnight and closing the door behind them.

And then, silence.

Momo took the bags filled with their dinner and threw them away in the bathroom trashcan, Sana moved the table and chairs back to their place. She sat on their bed, waiting for Momo to get out of the bathroom. 

Five long minutes after, Momo came back, taking her pajamas from her suitcase (an oversized tee and a pair of shorts) and was about to head back to the bathroom, but Sana's voice stopped her.

"Momo, what's wrong?"

Momo closed her eyes, turning around to face Sana, "What do you mean? I'm just gonna put on my pajamas."

"You know what I mean." Sana looked tired, and Momo frowned. She thought their V Live together had brought some joy to her friend, but apparently it was all gone.

Still, Momo tilted her head, inquiring, "I really don't know, so, would you tell me?"

Sana sighed deeply, "It's been months you're acting weird towards me. I can feel it, and I just wanna know what I did wrong to upset you, so I can apologize and try to fix it."

Momo pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes and trying not to let her feelings show in her voice, "You did nothing wrong, I'm fine, we're fi-"

"No we're not!" Sana nearly screamed, and it was so sudden Momo dropped her pajamas and stood frozen in place, "We're not okay, and you know that! Everyone does!"

"I don't know wh-"

"We're not okay, Momo." Sana got up, taking a small step towards the older girl, "We barely talk, we never hang out together outside the dorm… you don't even tell me how your day has gone anymore. It's almost as if we've become total strangers."

Momo couldn't look her in the eye, because she knew she was right. 

_"It's bad, Nayeon. Real bad." Momo was hiding under a blanket, hugging one of her plushies really tight._

_"Momo… you can't keep doing this."_

_"What am I supposed to do, then?" Momo was crying now, "She keeps asking me what's wrong, asking me how my day went, asking me if I wanna hang out with her…" Momo sniffed, drying her tears with a tissue the older girl had handed her, "But I just… can't."_

_"Why?" Nayeon was now sitting next to her on Momo's bed, stroking Momo's cheek._

_"B-Because my heart does this stupid thing where it skips a beat whenever she smiles at me, and I feel like I'm about to trip, to fall down. It's an awful feeling."_

_"Oh, sweetie, I think you've already fallen." Nayeon said, drying one of Momo's tears with her thumb._

_"I don't want to destroy what I have with her. What we all have."_

_"And avoiding her is a solution?"_

_"It is if it makes my feelings go away."_

_"You really don't understand anything about love, Mo." Nayeon was looking at her fondly, caressing her cheek and smiling at her._

_"You should have seen her face when I said I didn't want to go out with her. It was heartbreaking to see." Momo was crying on her pillow._

_"I don't think yours is the only heart breaking, Momo. You're just so blind you don't see out of it."_

_"Shut up, she clearly doesn't reciprocate. So no, before you go there just like Jeong did: confessing is not an option."_

_"Ignoring her isn't, either."_

_Jeongyeon knocked on the door, pajamas on and ready to sleep. She approached Nayeon, patting her shoulder._

_"It'll make things easier." Momo said, rubbing her eyes for the nth time._

_"It'll make you break. Both of you." Nayeon kissed Momo's forehead, leaving her friends and wishing them goodnight._

"Not now, Sana." Momo sighed. 

"Then, when?" Sana took another step closer, and Momo realized her hands were fidgeting with her shirt, "Tell me, honestly, will we ever talk about what the heck is going on between us?"

"There's nothing going on." Momo looked down to her feet.

"Exactly!" Sana took another step, but Momo didn't move, so Sana took it as a good sign, "I loved doing this V Live with you, you know?"

Momo looked back up at her, a small pout forming on her lips, "I did too…" she said with the smallest voice.

"You did?" Sana smiled softly at her, taking one more step, "I… I thought you were a bit uncomfortable at times."

"I mean, of course I was!" Momo's voice had gotten a bit whiny, and Sana could only smile wider, "You kept tickling my leg!"

"Oh, so you did notice me?" The younger girl had her arms crossed on her chest and her eyebrow raised, "I thought I was being ignored, once again."

Momo sighed, "How can I not notice you, really…" Her eyes focused on Sana's feet, not brave enough to look at her friend when the words came out, "You're really all I focus on when you're around."

Sana wasn't expecting those words. She had been kidding when she suggested Momo ignoring her during the V Live, but somehow she knew her friend wasn't just talking about the live.

"Momo…" She stroked Momo's arm, trying to let the girl know she could trust her, "It's okay."

Momo looked up again, eyes getting lost on Sana's smile, melting under her soft touch.

"Go put on your pajamas, alright?" Sana said as she took a step towards the bed, Momo missing her right away, "I'll get ready for bed, too."

Momo noded, taking her pajamas back and locking herself in the bathroom. She changed, taking her time to breathe and relax.

" _She knows_ ," Momo thought, " _you dumbass, you can't even hide it anymore,_ " she said at her reflection in the mirror. A knock on the door brought her back from her thoughts.

"Are you done? I wanna brush my teeth."

Momo opened the door for her, Sana wearing her pajamas and a messy bun. Momo tried so hard not to smile at her friend, but really, who could resist? She looked too cute.

They both took their toothbrush, sharing Sana's toothpaste, and started brushing their teeth in silence. After a few seconds, Sana bumped on Momo's right hip with her left one, obtaining a scoff in return. 

She did it again, and again, until Momo rolled her eyes and smiled. Sana looked away, and Momo took the opportunity to push her softly, gaining a whine and a (very fake) upset expression from her friend. Sana did the same, making Momo's toothbrush slip out out of her mouth, to what Sana giggled. 

They finished brushing their teeth, Momo splashing some water on Sana's face, and the younger girl running to bed and hiding under the sheets, as if they would protect her from Momo's wraith.

"So," Momo began, forgetting about the fact Sana wanted to talk about _them_ , "You're choosing that side?"

Sana peeked from under the sheets, rolling to the center of the bed, "I choose the whole bed!"

Momo tilted her head, hands on her hips, "Where am I supposed to sleep, then?"

"With me!" Sana answered, and it was an innocent response, but it made Momo's cheeks tint red. Sana noticed and tried to fix it, rolling to one side again, "Come on, we should rest."

Momo sat on the bed, her heart beating faster at the thought of sharing the bed with Sana. She was dying to tell her, to confess how her heart skipped a beat every time her smile illuminated her face, and Momo sighed. She lay down, eyes fixed on the ceiling. Sana shifted next to her, resting on her side so she could face her friend.

"Momo?" Sana started. Momo had wished Sana had forgotten about their whole situation, but luck wasn't smiling at her that night.

"Sana, you did nothing wrong." Momo started as she could hear the worry in Sana's voice, "It's… it's me."

"You're using the _It's not you, it's me_ on me?" She had gotten closer to Momo, resting her weight on her elbow, "Without dating me first?"

At that, Momo shut her eyes, resting her arm on her forehead. Her heart did _the thing_ once again, and so she sat up to try to calm it down. Sana followed her with her eyes, not moving. She knew her words were slowly affecting the older girl.

"What is it-"

"You have to stop saying those things." Sana couldn't see Momo's expression, but her voice was serious, "You can't do all this stuff, act like… like we're…" Momo didn't finish the sentence, words getting trapped in her throat. 

"Like what?" Sana sat up, too, moving closer to Momo. She rested her hand on Momo's shoulder as she kept going, "Momo, please..."

"Like your presence has no effect on me." Her voice cracked, and Sana knew there was no coming back, but that was what she had longed for months. For Momo to finally open up, so she let her talk, "Why do you think I've been avoiding you?"

"That's what I want to know."

Momo looked at her, eyes glassy and her lower lip trembling, "I… I just..." She looked so vulnerable, so small under Sana's gaze, the younger girl could only smile fondly at her, which made Momo whine, "You smile like that, and I hate it!"

Now, Sana was confused.

"Are my lips so ugly?" She joked, and Momo thanked her deep down for not making it even more awkward. 

"No, idiot, your lips are perfect." They both smiled. Then, Momo took a deep breath before continuing with a short sentence, "You're perfect."

Sana still had her hand resting on Momo's shoulder, and she squeezed it at those words. She took a deep breath, deciding it was time she opened up, too.

"Have you considered maybe I act like that on purpose?" The younger said, "Have you thought that, maybe, I do mean all the stuff I say to you?"

"I… You don't…" Momo had her eyes lost in Sana's, and her throat was struggling to form any coherent words.

"Momo," Sana's voice was serious now, but her smile didn't fade, "I like you, a lot."

Momo's jaw dropped slightly, but the girl didn't move. Sana gave her a few seconds to swallow the information, but even then, Momo still didn't react.

"Hello? Are you there?" Sana tilted her head, squeezing her shoulder once again, "Momo are yo-"

"You like me." It wasn't a question, and Sana didn't know how to interpret her reaction. Had she read all those signs wrong?

"I do," she answered, nevertheless, "That's why I acted like that during the whole V Live, I…" She looked down at her lap, hand moving from Momo's shoulder to rest on her own left one, "I had planned this whole V Live thing because I missed you, and I wanted to talk to you and fix whatever is wrong between us," at this point, Sana was rambling, but Momo wasn't doing anything to stop her, "I wanted to find out why you were acting like that, but now you're not even reacting to the fact that I like you! Romantically! So I guess I'm just an idiot and you don't really lik-"

Momo's lips pressed on Sana's, and the younger girl tensed up, frozen. Momo frowned, slowly moving away, but Sana finally reacted, capturing her lips again.

If Momo's heart tripped every time Sana smiled, it was now falling down the highest cliff, her stomach filled witch what she assumed were "butterflies".

Sana's hand reached for Momo's cheek, caressing it as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, Momo melting under her touch. A smile spread on her lips, breaking the kiss. They both looked at each other, noses touching, and Sana smiled back at her.

She kissed Momo again, slowly this time, savoring her lips. Momo's hand grabbed on Sana's shirt, pulling her closer, and the younger girl smiled at it before deepening the kiss. Their tongues fought for a few seconds, but soon both girls found the perfect pace for each other.

"I'm sorry, Sana," Momo started suddenly, and Sana moved her lips to Momo's jaw, "I'm sorry I've been such an idiot acting that way around you," Sana kissed under her ear, softly, "I probably hurt you a lot, and I suck for it."

Sana pulled away, her eyes focusing on Momo's "Hey, I get it," she stroked Momo's cheek, smiling, "I'm not upset or anything," her smile was so soft Momo could only return it, "Now, can I keep kissing you?"

"I've been wanting to kiss you for so long, so yes, you can."

Sana smirked, and Momo saw the way Sana's eyes shone before their lips met again, this time in a more urgent kiss. Sana's arms went around Momo's neck, and Momo placed hers around Sana's waist, pulling her closer. Sana straddled her, and Momo's heart was beating so hard for the other girl she thought, perhaps, Sana could hear it too.

"I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, too," Sana said, lips brushing against Momo's. The older girl's hands resting on Sana's lower back.

"I guess we're both two big idiots," Momo said, pecking Sana's lips after. They both smiled.

"I guess we are," Sana answered, "But at least my plan worked." She smirked.

"Oh, yeah," Momo nods, "Definitely saying _Mommy knows you're a good girl_ did the trick."

Sana whined and Momo laughed at it, and so Sana pushed her down on the bed, not receiving much resistance in return. She crawled on top of her, both her arms on each side of Momo, eyes furrowed and lips pressed together. 

"Let's just not mention that ever again, deal?" Sana said, the tip of her nose almost touching Momo's. 

"I don't know…" the older giggled, "It's fun teasing you."

At this, Sana just whined, and when Momo tried kissing her again, she pushed her down, "Promise me you'll never mention that again."

Momo rolled her eyes, "I promise…" and before Sana could comment on it, she added, "Don't you know I'm a good girl?"

"You're the worst!" But she was smiling. 

Momo faked a pout, and Sana couldn't resist kissing her again, and again, and again. She had already become addicted.

They kept kissing for a while and, soon, Sana started deepening the kisses, her tongue playing with Momo's before she sucked on Momo's lower lip.

Momo wasn't expecting to groan the way she did, and to be honest, she was quite embarrassed, but when Sana pulled away to look at her, her eyes were dark and her cheeks were flushing red.

"Hot," she whispered before Momo could manage to speak. She sucked on Momo's lip again, biting it softly. Momo couldn't restrain the moan forming in her throat. She felt Sana's smirk, and it only made her want to do it again.

Sana shifted then, placing her leg in between Momo's and pressing softly against her. She felt the way Momo's body reacted under her, the noises Momo made, and she loved it. She kissed her again, feeling how the older girl was practically melting, how Momo's hand was wandering under Sana's shirt and playing around the hem of Sana's bra, nervously.

Then, it hit her. 

"Momo," Sana said lowly, but the older girl kissed her again. She placed her hand on Momo's shoulder, pushing her away softly, "Momo?" She repeated. Momo whined, annoyed, "Are you okay?"

"Sana, please…" Momo sighed, breathing heavily. 

"I'm sorry, maybe I went too far and-"

"Sana," Momo's voice was so low pitched, it surprised the younger girl, "I want you to go _further_ ," she cupped Sana's face, speaking on Sana's lips, "please?"

Sana flashed a mischievous smile, pressing her leg the same way and earning yet another moan from Momo. It was Sana's favorite new sound.

She went back to kissing Momo, her leg moving back and forth, Momo moaning lowly at the pressure. Sana's hand started playing with Momo's shirt, going under it and stroking Momo's toned stomach and feeling how the girl twisted in pleasure under her touch.

"I think you should take this off," Sana whispered on Momo's ear, the older not losing a second and complying right away. Sana looked at her toned stomach, licking her lips unconsciously as Momo wasn't wearing a bra, and the older blushed at it.

"I didn't know you were a fan?" The short-haired said, gesturing at her body. 

"Trust me, I'm more than that," Sana crawled back on top of her, hand scratching lightly on her abs, her thigh pressing against her and making Momo arch her back slightly, her hips starting to move desperately, "Are you a fan of that?" Sana said, voice deep and suggestive. 

"I really-," Sana pressed again, harder this time, receiving a low grunt in return, "But I think, I-I need more."

Sana's lip curved into a sly smile, lips kissing Momo's neck, biting it softly every time her leg moved, "And what do you need, Momo?"

"You."

Sana's hand travelled from Momo's abs to the hem of her shorts, and the older girl didn't waste any time. She took them off, panties included, and threw her arms around Sana's neck, bringing their lips together.

"Please, Sana."

The words lit a bonfire inside of Sana, encouraging her to act. She crashed against Momo, her hand travelled down between Momo's legs. The older girl moaned into Sana's mouth, a wave of pleasure spreading all over her.

"Do you like it like that?" The younger whispered on her lips.

"Y-Yeah, keep going-" Momo's words were interrupted by a moan that set Sana's heart ablaze. She would never want to stop.

She kept going, deeper, faster, until she felt Momo's back arching, approaching her climax and moaning Sana's name, only stopping when Momo collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. Sana lay next to her resting on her elbow, her hand stroking Momo's arm and a proud smile on her lips.

"That was…" Momo was out of breath, "Wow."

"Thank you." Sana simply said.

Momo scoffed, "Don't let it grow on you."

"Don't worry, I'm planning on practicing to get even better."

Momo rolled to her side, holding Sana by the waist and pulling her closer, "I think it's my time to practice now, though. "

"I would love seeing that."

* * *

The alarm rang loudly, and Momo whined at it, turning it off and throwing her phone somewhere on the carpeted floor. She tried to stretch, but realized she couldn't as Sana was hugging her so tightly.

Right, _Sana_.

Momo shook her head at herself. All this time, she had been suffering, assuming her friend didn't reciprocate her feelings, distancing herself from Sana and only hurting the both of them in return.

All of that for nothing.

Sana's body pressed against Momo as the younger girl groaned sleepily, her nose against Momo's back. The short-haired girl turned around then, smiling at her.

"Did the alarm wake you up?" Momo said, voice soft as ever.

Sana nodded, not opening her eyes, her voice raspy from sleeping, "We can stay in bed a bit more, can't we?"

Momo smiled, unable to deny anything from her, "You can stay all the time you want."

Sana grinned, throwing her leg around Momo's waist, "Only if you stay with me."

Momo didn't hesitate to answer, "Always, Sana."

**Author's Note:**

> remember I'm on twitter as @minatozagays!


End file.
